fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Movie Knight
Isaiah Potts, James Clark, Reggie Potts Jr., and Alexander Potts go into the city for fun and excitement. Movie 1: The Wizard of Lincoln Stephanie Martinez is a kind-hearted girl living on a farm in Kansas. Her cat Toto is shown running away from a grouchy woman named Dawn McArdle-Smith. She wants to seize Stephanie's cat for scratching her. The sweet girl tries to take the blame for this misaction, but Smith wants the cat. Stephanie runs to her room crying over the loss of her cat, not knowing that she escaped Smith's basket. Subsequently, a tornado hits Kansas sending the house flying into a ditch. Then, we see Stephanie leaving her house to a colorful land of Oz. Kimberley Caywood, the Good Fairy of the North, throws a celebration to Munchkinland on the death of The Wicked Witch of the East. Their celebration is cut short when The Wicked With of the West (Smith) comes in and blames Stephanie for her sister's death, even though it was an accident. Stephanie ends up inheriting the ruby slippers, with the ultimatum that if she removes the shoes, she will be at the Witch's mercy. Stephanie is given instructions to go to Green City. She would follow the lime green road. On the way, she meets Mr. Lion (Manuel Ruiz), Mr. Scarecrow (Shawn Sanchez), and Mr. Tinman (Gustavo "Gus" Rodriguez). They accompany Stephanie all the way to the city, while trying to avoid Smith. Smith, on the other hand, sees Stephanie and her friends going to a car-wash. They sing "working at the car wash". They were unaware that Smith followed them to the car wash. Stephanie fends herself by splashing water on the witch, who then proceeds to melt. The citizens, despite Stephanie claiming that she never meant to splash Smith, claim her as a hero for ending Smith's reign. Just as Stephanie and friends are about to go home, Toto runs away from the balloon, causing Stephanie and her friends to go after her. It was too late; the wizard of Oz has already left. Stephanie, desolate that her ride left without her, is approached by the Good Fairy. She then has to tap her shoes and say that "there is no place like home". Movie 2: The Ice Sister Elisa Martinez and her younger sister Stephanie are daughters of Queen Iduna and King Agnarr. One night when Elisa (7) and Stephanie (4) were playing, the former accidentally strikes her younger sister with her ice powers. This was when the parents realized that her powers are to be concealed and that Elisa stays in her room at all times. Years went by and it is Coronation Day. Elisa just turned 21 and she is to be christened as the Queen of Arendelle. Stephanie, now 18, meets Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. The younger sister wants to introduce her boyfriend to the newly-christened Queen, but Elisa tells Stephanie that she cannot marry someone she met, unless it was true love. Elisa's powers are revealed to the public and she flees her kingdom. This is where Stephanie goes after her sister to listen to reason. While Elisa discovers a forest to create her ice tower, Stephanie goes and embarks on an adventure to get her bis sister to come back home. While arguing, Elisa accidentally strikes Stephanie's heart. The guards came and Elisa is detained. Prince Hans takes Stephanie home to the palace. Just as Hans is about to kiss Stephanie, he leaves her to die, blaming Elisa for this mess. Kristoff is not determined to let this happen, so he brings Stephanie and both lovers free Elisa from prison. It was too late. Stephanie was frozen ice solid. Realizing that it was her fault, Elisa makes up to her younger sister and Stephanie is back. This was not long before the brave young sister punches Hans out cold. While Hans is being arrested, Elisa's guards tell the Duke of Weselton that Arendelle will no longer do business with Weselton. Order is restored and Stephanie, Elisa, and Kristoff celebrate their homecoming.